Yellow
by Mazzie May
Summary: Tai's coach asks the team to go buy equipment that matches their uniforms. Easy enough, until Mimi runs into him on the day he's out shopping and gives him an unwanted scolding for his choices. Mild swearing, Mimi centric, told over Tai's shoulder


**Rating: T, swearing  
Genre: general/humor  
Pairings: none mentioned  
Summary: Tai's coach asks the team to go out and buy equipment that matches their uniforms. Easy enough, until Mimi runs into him on the day he's out shopping and gives him an unwanted scolding for his choices.**

**Yellow  
**_By: Mazzie May_

* * *

Mimi snatched the bags out of his hands. "Erm, Mimi…" Tai tried as she set them down on the bench and began digging through them.

"Shut up, Taichi," he heard over her shoulder. "Let Mimi see what you bought…"

Davis stared on in curious disbelief and Izzy and Tai heaved heavy sighs. They turned away as she pealed through the bags. Tai suddenly felt exhausted; just being around Mimi wore him out. He checked his watch. _Aw man, where is everybody_?

A blur of light brown and Mimi was in front of them. All three boys gave a start and a gasp. She glared at Tai, one hand on her hip, the other behind her back.

"Taichi," she began. "What. Are--**These**!" The hidden hand flew forward and Tai was just that certain he was about to be punched in the face. Instead, her fist of fury stopped two inches short, holding out the new cleats he purchased not ten minutes ago.

"Well," she jeered again. "_Hmmm_?"

He placed his hand over hers and pushed it down, away from his face. "There cleats. For soccer, Mimi."

"_Duh_." Her fist twisted and his shoes were back in front of his nose.

"How'd she move so fast?" Davis mumbled and Tai and Izzy gave a very small and slow shake of their head, not that noticeable, as they too wondered the same thing.

"What colour is this?" _Why is she so pissed?_ She seemed especially put off today.

Again, he pushed her hand away. "Uh, green?" Mimi threw the shoes at his chest as she spun away. He caught them with a "guh!"

"Exactly!" She had two fists on her hips before she turned around. "**Green**! Taichi! This year's colour is _yellow_!" She gestured widely and angrily with her left hand. "Why, I can't even remember a year where green was in!"

"Ah Mimi…" Both Izzy and Tai groaned. Even though she exasperated them, she always found new ways to do it, leaving them in mild amazement.

"You're just going to have to get another pair--a _yellow_ pair."

Tai's right arm dropped to his side, his cleats dangling by the laces wrapped around his fingers, his left hand rubbing the spot the metal tips had hit. "The coach asked us to find a pair that matched our school uniform, Mimi. C'mon."

She had the decency to look thoroughly confused. "But that shade of green doesn't go with any kind of yellow."

"Oh the travesty," Tai muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Listen, Mimi," Izzy tried. "Tai just can't wear yellow cleats, okay?"

Davis, who had spun in a full circle while trying to check around his outfit for any signs of yellow, inquired, "Do they make yellow cleats?"

"Well I don't see why not," she replied, one arm folded against her stomach, the other propped against it, her index finger tapping her cheek. "Cleats are a kind of shoe, and shoe is fashion, and fashion knows that yellow is it this year."

"But…" Davis crossed his arms. "I thought yellow made you a scaredy-cat?"

"Scaredy-cat," Izzy deadpanned.

Mimi shook her head. "Not true. It's the new black."

"Black is cool," Davis grinned.

"The new black is cool. Old Black is so passé."

"Now Mimi…" Izzy began, Tai muttering, "fuck it, I give up" before throwing the shoes back in the bag.

He sighed. It wasn't the cleats fault that Mimi was such a… He rubbed at his eyes. Mimi was his friend, he liked her. She was so hot, but so annoying. He put the cleats back in the box, back in the bag. Mostly hot. He smirked a little. Whatever, if he started thinking like that he might stop being mad at Sora. Until the day she died, Mimi was Mimi. She came with an extra bag of crazy, but that's what made her her.

Their voices broke through the background noise.

"Mimi, that's stupid." Izzy.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Mimi.

"Americans dream big." Davis.

"Taichi!" Mimi again.

"Huh?" He turned towards them.

She was holding her bags in front of her, looking very happy and satisfied. "I know how to solve the problem!"

"By coming back down to earth?" Izzy asked, annoyed and exhausted, arms crossed.

"Ah, it's too late for that," Tai smiled, sliding one of his hands in his pocket. "What's up Mimi?"

She turned her pointed glare away from Izzy huffing. "Well, why doesn't your school just change its colour?"

Tai managed a "wha…?" as Izzy 'hmph'ed and added, "told you it was stupid."

Davis had his hands behind his head, but let them slid to his neck. "Can you do that?" he asked, interested.

"Sure. We do it all the time," she nodded with a _of course_ expression.

Davis' amazed "wow, America sure is different!", Tai's completion of the word 'what', and Izzy's "oh my god" were mumbled all at the time.

"So there you go, Tai!" she said very, very happily. "Problem solved!"

Worn out all over again, Tai and Izzy sighed, leaving Davis with no obstacles in which to block his foot from entering his mouth.

"Geez, I thought you had the Crest of _Sincerity_, Mimi."

And two very lucky things for Davis happened that instant, the first being that Izzy was able to catch her left arm, forcing her off balance so when she swung with her right, her heavy bag of shoe boxes only clipped the side of Davis' empty head as Tai pulled him out of the way, and two, Matt showed up just in time to grab her around the waist and pull her back to keep her from trying again.

Thirty seconds later…

Davis was splayed out on the ground, and Tai was sitting next to him, one knee up, asking him what kind of death wish he had. Jou showed up and after Izzy explained what the r-tard did, both of them were diverting people away as Matt stood with Mimi in corner, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, nodding along as she spoke about how her idea was awesome and that Davis doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about because she was smart and helpful, prettier than all the other DigiDestined girls and was without a doubt, absolutely, _totally _sincere!

And when she'd finally chilled out, and Tai hauled his mini-idiot to his feet, everyone had shown up and Yolie insisted he owed her an apology.

He looked guilty enough, but when he opened his mouth, he made eye contact with all the Original Eight. "You're the bravest people I know, dealing with her."

And no one did anything to stop the flogging that ensued right away, but when they _did_ intervening, it took Matt, Tai and Jou to pull her off, and Kari used TK's hat to fan the moron some air.

Like Davis, Tai had always heard that 'yellow' was for cowardice, but if the crest for courage was orange, love was pink, friendship was blue, sincerity was green, intelligence was purple, light was another pink, responsibility was gray, hope was another orange and kindness was _another_ pink, then he didn't think yellow was cowardice at all.

Yellow was the colour of stupid, and Davis was yellow all over.

* * *

**Author's Note: the end. I love Mimi, she's so eccentric XD Mimi's totally the kind of person that comes off and just plain rude and obliviously conceded, someone I think Davis wouldn't get along with. The Original Eight can translate her just fine but I'm sure it's easy for people to either be completely drawn to her (Mayuki) or completely offended by her (Davis). Izzy's totally worn out when it comes to her, which I also love XD Going back and watching the show, he says some awful things to her, that she retaliates against with off handed comments that make you think "oh! what a bitch, nice!" Matt always seems to have the most patients for her, though. Him and TK. Weird. I guess. Iunno.**

**R&R please, and comments and concerns are always welcome!**


End file.
